La Casa de los Todoroki
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Ser un Todoroki no era sencillo. No por nada Shouto lo afirmaba. Los días en su casa eran caóticos, sin mencionar que Enji era todo menos un padre normal, y sus hermanos carecían de sentido común. No era de extrañar que algunas cosas siempre terminaran rotas... o calcinadas.
1. La Casa de los Todoroki

_**Serie de viñetas donde veremos las desventuras de Endeavor/Todoroki Enji y cómo lidia Todoroki Shouto con ello.**_

 _Será un proyecto cómico, espero les guste, tenía la idea en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y ya me parecía justo publicarla xD. Lo marcaré como historia "completa" porque en cuanto se me termine la inspiración voy a dejar de agregar capítulos (no es una serialización fija); sin embargo, estén al pendiente, tengo varias ideas para esta familia (?)._

 _Como siempre, le agradezco a KassaneT, por ayudarme en todo lo posible en el primer beta; y a floraism por corregir todas mis aberraciones gramaticales durante el segundo proceso de beteo._

* * *

 **LA CASA DE LOS TODOROKI**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

Todoroki Shouto nunca hablaba de su familia ni de cómo se desenvolvía día a día en casa, y no era para menos; cada tanto las tardes se volvían caóticas, sin mencionar que Todoroki Enji era todo menos un _padre_ _normal_ , sus hermanos no eran la excepción pues carecían del sentido común de una persona ordinaria.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevía a jugarle bromas pesadas al segundo más grande héroe de Japón?

Su familia.

¿Quién era tan suicida como para usar el _quirk_ del gran Endeavor como una estufa improvisada (cuando Fuyumi olvidaba pagar el gas)?

Su familia.

«Ser un Todoroki no es sencillo». No por nada lo afirmaba Shouto, el menor de la familia, quien muy dentro de sí formaba una anormal expresión apática en sus facciones cada que lograba escuchar a los fanáticos de su padre decir cosas como: _"Ah, vivir con los Todoroki debe ser genial", "Son unas celebridades"._

¡De eso nada! Su casa parecía más un extraño zoológico donde Enji vendría a ser un león en cautiverio y el resto de sus hermanos tomaban el papel de unos niños con un severo problema de entendimiento, sentido de la realidad y autopreservación.

No era extraño que algo siempre terminara roto… o calcinado, pero esos detalles quedaban omitidos.

Sin embargo, podría decir que aquellos sucesos hogareños lo acostumbraron para que nada de lo que realizaban sus compañeros en la U.A. lo sacara de quicio, y eso no era algo a lo que un adolescente sano de quince años debería estar acostumbrado.

Era de locos vivir en _la casa de los Todoroki_.


	2. La Lámpara de los Todoroki

**LA LÁMPARA DE LOS TODOROKI**

Shouto era una persona de pocas palabras; un chico bastante serio que, cuando era momento de expresarse, no dudaba en poner las cartas sobre la mesa, aunque ser directo y claro le acarreaba problemas de vez en cuando. Como era de esperarse de alguien con su porte y su carácter, durante los fines de semana se daba el lujo de pasar toda la tarde leyendo artículos o libros de interés en compañía de la integrante más racional de su núcleo familiar, Fuyumi.

Su hermana mayor era muy atenta, normalmente preparaba bocadillos para ambos durante sus sesiones de lectura, lo cual, no sólo llenaba los repentinos vacíos en su estómago, también evitaba que las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraba se sintieran tan vacías.

El tiempo se fue volando, por lo que Todoroki no logró percibir que se hizo de noche hasta que leer comenzó a costarle un poco de trabajo, forzando cada vez más la vista.

—Hermana, ¿puedes prender la luz? —preguntó con tono gentil, ya que ella se encontraba cerca del interruptor.

—¡Ah! —junto con la exclamación, soltó el libro que tenía entre manos—. Olvidé avisar a todos —dijo con un notable nerviosismo—. E-Están dando mantenimiento al servicio eléctrico, así que no tendremos luz el día de hoy.

—Oh —agregó Shouto en su monotonía. Con lo interesante que estaba su lectura, parecía que tendría que dejarlo por hoy.

—Espera un poco —se levantó de su asiento justo cuando notó que su hermano estaba por cerrar su libro—, iré a buscar algo que alumbre lo suficiente.

Shouto asintió en silencio. Sólo esperaba que Fuyumi no tropezara por ahí, podía ser muy descuidada en ese tipo de aspectos.

«Quizá debí acompañarla» pensó.

Se retiró un par de mechones de cabello del rostro, le molestaban.

«Creo que debería ir a que lo recorten un poco».

Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y dirigió la mirada en dirección a la puerta tras escuchar que ésta se deslizaba. Podía ver una luz amarilla, un poco rojiza, por lo que supuso que su hermana había regresado con una vela.

—He vuelto —Fuyumi anunció con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro.

No obstante, Shouto casi se ahoga con el té al descubrir que Fuyumi venía jalando a su padre del brazo quien, con su traje de héroe (¿es que nunca se lo quitaba?) y sus llamas en vivo fulgor, alumbraban maravillosamente toda la habitación.

—Siéntate aquí, papá. Puedes tomar de los bocadillos si gustas.

Parecía que la mujer no captaba la incómoda situación de los varones allí presentes, ya que regresó a sus libros como si nada mientras que, de las miradas de padre e hijo, surgía un eléctrico —pero invisible— chisporroteo.

Era una prueba de valor. Sí, eso debía ser. O de algo similar trataba de convencerse Todoroki Jr., por lo que volvió a concentrarse en su relato de ficción.

—¡Soy el segundo mejor héroe, no una ridícula lámpara! —gritó Endeavor luego de varios minutos en mutismo, cuando su paciencia parecía haberse terminado.

Decir eso había sido una muy mala idea, pues su hijo sintió aquellas palabras como una especie de _llamado_ que no dudó en contestar.

—Toma esto como una oportunidad.

—¿…?

—Tal vez puedas ser la lámpara _Número_ _Uno._

Los ojos de Fuyumi se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula se le desencajó. Algo ahí se iba a poner feo.

—¡Repite eso, mocoso!

—¡Sho-Shouto no lo decía en serio, papá! —intervino la hermana para eliminar la espantosa tensión que había comenzado a sofocar el ambiente.

—Me decepcionas —habló Shouto—. Las lámparas no gritan. Fracasaste de nuevo.

* * *

Esa misma noche, a la distancia, algunos vecinos llamaron al departamento de héroes luego de observar una gigantesca luminaria seguida de la creación de una fortaleza helada.

Fuyumi no podía hacer nada para detenerlos, estaba en la labor de ayudar al personal de la comisión de electricidad a evacuar de la forma más segura posible. No obstante, desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba que esas peleas pasaran pronto a la historia, junto con la etapa rebelde de Shouto.


End file.
